In This City
by Blex
Summary: Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor story that takes every horrible twist and turn possible. Originally a role play that my boyfriend and I wrote together. 1st section of each chapter written by me, 2nd section by my boyfriend. Reviews are encouraged!
1. Chapter I

"Are you sure that I look okay?"

"Joey, you look fantastic. C'mon, think about who dressed you. Who knows more about fashion than me?" Bruce chuckled and reached out towards Joe, gently brushing the imaginary dirt off of his shoulder. "Purple is your color. I've been telling you that for years."

Joe smiled a wide Cheshire grin and nodded towards the heavy office door that separated them from one of the numerous Wayne Enterprises boardrooms. "I gotta admit, Brucie, I never thought that a rat like me would end up at a fancy place like this. Dad wouldn't be able to wrap his fat head around the idea that me, loser boy Joe, would be a corporate man." The young man shivered with delight, or perhaps nervousness, and wrapped his coated arms around himself. "You sure I can do this, Brucie?" Joe asked softly, pulling at the collar of his royal purple dress shirt.

Bruce paused before answering, giving his hazel eyes an opportunity to look Joe over one last time. After four years of schooling and training, it was ludicrous to think that Joe was not capable of the position that Bruce had offered to him. Bruce found it endearing that Joe could not see it as clearly as he could.

"Joey, I don't see how you couldn't do it. You're perfect for this. Don't worry so much, all right? I'll take care of you." He grinned playfully and slapped Joe on the back, causing the smaller man to jump slightly. "C'mon, Joey. Everyone is waiting for you."

The boardroom was filled with suits about twice the age of either Bruce or Joe. Men with balding heads, waning libidos and a burning jealousy for Bruce and his playboy lifestyle. A twenty-seven year old genius/billionaire without the obligation of a wife and family to tie him down, running his own mega-corporation without anyone telling him what to do, ever? Yeah, you'd be feeling the flames of envy lick at your heels, too. The men were an unexciting mix of blacks and grays, dull colors to match even duller personalities. Bruce blew through the door with an energy that took over the room, invigorating all of the half asleep corporate junkies who were already cursing the fact that they had to stay and "work" past two o'clock in the afternoon. Joe followed behind Bruce closely, his speed an indication of nerves rather than confidence.

The twenty-something tycoon stopped at the head of the conference table where a small podium waited patiently. Bruce situated himself behind the podium and flashed a smile at the unresponsive crowd. "Gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to attend this meeting. Don't worry, I promise this will be short and sweet." The old men forced chuckles out of their thin lips for the boss, but Bruce didn't care much. Their opinions of him and his little jokes were moot. "I would like to take the time to introduce to you gentlemen a new addition to the company. This wonderful man next to me," he placed his arm around Joe's shoulders, sending pleasurable shivers down the young man's spine, "is an alumni of Gotham University, top of his class. He has all the skills and intelligence we can possibly expect of a Wayne Enterprises employee, and I know that he will accomplish great things. So, gentlemen, I shall waste no more time in introducing our new head of public relations, Joseph Kerr!"

Bruce gently placed his hand on the small of Joe's back and pushed him in front of the podium as the men lacklusterly and reluctantly applauded for the young upstart that had taken a very well paid position that one of them was certainly more qualified for. Joe's light green eyes jutted down to the wringing hands in front of him, up to the many pairs of crow's feet-lined eyes. "I'd like to thank Mr Wayne for this amazing opportunity." His voice faltered for just a moment, as if the rest of his words had leaked from his brain and left Joe with nothing to say. After a second of silence he regained what little composure he had and continued. "Mr Wayne promised that this would be short so all I'll say is that I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations and do something extraordinary. Thank you, gentlemen. I'm proud to be a part of the W.E. team."

With a quick smile and nod, Joe moved away from the podium, whispering in Bruce's ear as he turned around. "Was that good, Bruce?"

"Beautiful, Joey," Bruce whispered back. "Just beautiful."

As Joe reveled in Bruce's praise, Bruce thanked and dismissed the men, waiting for their exits until taking Joe into his arm. "See, Joey? That wasn't so horrible, now was it? You're going to have to get used to talking to people. You're very charming when you want to be, you know?"

The smile that graced Joe's face at that moment would have appeared grotesque to anyone other than Bruce. The long scars on either corner of Joe's mouth gave the illusion of a never-fading smile, a grin that no tragedy could bring down. When Joe wasn't smiling the scars were nothing more than unfortunate imperfections on an otherwise handsome face. But when he smiled, the smile never stopped. Bruce didn't mind. There was something about those scars, something about the way Joey always smiled as wide as he could, as if he were laughing at those scars, laughing at the cruel father that gave them to him that made Bruce adore the younger man.

Stretching out a hand, Bruce let his fingers graze the left side of Joe's face, caressing the harsh mark on Joe's cheek. "How about I take you out on the town tonight, pretty boy? A little celebration dinner. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Joe nodded his head fiercely, forcing his shaggy dirty blonde hair to fall across his face, covering his sparkling eyes. "Yes, yes! That sounds fucking awesome, I'd love to go out Bruce, love it. Where are we going? Downtown? I like downtown. Perhaps we could go to that fancy French place, or that Japanese place, I love that place, too. Or maybe we could--"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, tiger. We'll go wherever you want to go. As soon as you make up your mind, anyway. C'mon." Bruce led Joe outside of the boardroom and down the hallway towards the shiny silver elevators.

"After we go to dinner, where would you like to go, Mr Kerr?"

Joe blushed, his freckles almost disappearing in his bright red cheeks. "Oh, I don't know. I think that I would be perfectly happy to just go back to your place. We can figure out what to do from there. I mean, if that's okay with you. Actually, maybe we should go to the movies, or perhaps we don't even need to. I'm sure that you have a theater in your mansion, right? I know you do."

"Okay, back to my place it is. I'm sure that we'll manage to keep ourselves amused." Bruce chuckled as he and Joe walked outside of the skyscraper towards the limousine that waited for them.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING. BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._

"Hey, hold on, Joey," said Bruce, halting his motion to open the car door for Joe and reaching for his cell phone instead.

"Hello?"

_**- in this city -**_

His footsteps echoed down the hallways; the sounds simply pierced the cold silence. If there was one thing Clark hated about Lex's mansion, it was that the place just didn't feel like a home. Of course, he had a feeling Lex had never once felt at home to begin with. Clark couldn't really blame him, though. Lex was just a city boy after all. Born and bred city boy.

The youth pushed his shaggy black hair from his gleaming emerald eyes and turned the corner. To be honest, he wasn't really sure if Lex was in today, but the older boy had always told him that Clark pretty much had free reign of the mansion and therefore, should consider it as his "second home." Though, he was never quite certain how literal Lex was by that. Regardless of such qualms, he found his hand upon the brass door knob of one of the number of rooms in Lex's mansion.

It was locked. Well, that didn't make any sense. Lex never locked any doors. He just didn't. Not for Clark anyway. So, what was so secret and important that Lex had to keep hidden? Well, whatever it is, he was about to find out. Clark fiddled with the door knob a few minutes, considering how he should break into the room. Finally, he tucked in his elbow and pushed gently against the solid oak door. It creaked and groaned beneath his weight, finally breaking under Clark's great strength and gaining him entrance.

The room was lit with a neon blue. At least along the surrounding walls, otherwise, there hung two large lights over a few pedestals that filled the enclosure; something green gleamed within one of the pedestals near the far wall, making Clark feel slightly queasy. He eyed it with great animosity before moving on. A large screen began to flicker to his right, catching the boy's eyes. He felt his insides twist as he shuffled towards it. His feet felt heavy and the boy's palms began to sweat. Why did he feel so nervous? Perhaps it was just the stupid meteor rocks shining beneath the bright lights. Probably. Clark's long slender fingers reached out towards the screen. He blinked once... twice and one more to make sure he wasn't staring into an actual mirror. A fire erupted inside of Clark and before he could resist the temptation, he smashed his fist into his own picture. What was this all about? What about all those pacts and pretty little promises Lex had sprouted about stopping all those on-going investigations? Had they all been lies?

Clark wasn't sure whom he ought to be angry with: himself or Lex? Yes, Lex had obviously lied about calling off all those damn investigations, but then, he had been a fool to fall for the rich man's pretty little words. His dad was right. Everyone had been right about Lex. He was nothing more than a Luthor. For God's sake! Look at all the pictures and videos that filled this room. All containing his image, doing something or another; a video of him tending his cow, Bessy, in the pasture and the picture of his mom, dad and him standing in front of their booth in the Farmer's Market. It was all just weird!

Ugh! No! There had to be a reason for all of this. Besides the obvious, anyway. Lex. He sighed. A muscle in his jaw twitched. Where was he anyway? Using his x-ray vision, Clark searched the through the mansion floors. Although, all he could really see were fragmented images of the mansion's steel work, but he did recognize one skeleton. Lex's long time butler Enrique. If anyone (besides Clark, that is) knew Lex's whereabouts, it would be him. Utilizing his super speed, he ran to the downstairs kitchen.

"Where's Lex?" It wasn't really a question as much as it was a demand.

"Good afternoon, Mr Kent," replied Enrique.

Clark blushed. He was slightly ashamed of his unabashed behavior. "Sorry," he muttered avoiding the butler's eyes. "Do you happen to know where Lex is, Enrique?"

"Of course, Mr Kent. He's--" He checked his sterling silver pocket watch. "--boarding his jet to Gotham. He'll be away for approximately a week, sir. Would you like to leave a--"

The old man felt a sudden gust of wind as he removed his gaze from his watch to the boy... next to him? Where had he gone? With a knowing smirk, he gently pushed his watch back into the interior pocket of his suit jacket before shuffling to his work.

----------

Everything around him was simply a blur as he sped through cornfield after cornfield to the airport. It took no more than five minutes to reach the runway, despite the fact that it was nearly twelve miles away from the Luthor Mansion. Such distances were hardly a measure of despair. With his immense speed, he could easily get to Metropolis within ten to fifteen minutes flat. So, it was hardly alarming when Clark skidded to a halt just a few feet from the airport terminals. He easily towered over the people around him, giving him a fantastic view of the LuthorCorp jet boarding in the L3 terminal. He quickly pushed past the sea of people and was stopped by security before managing to reach the young Luthor scion.

"Lex!"

"Clark? Hold on, let him go! It's okay," he shouted to his bodyguard. They grunted in response but released the boy's arms nonetheless. "What's wrong, Clark? Are your parents okay?"

Clark bit down on his bottom lip, shuffled his feet and avoided the older boy's eyes for a good five minutes before replying. "I... I thought you said you had destroyed all the stuff you had collected about me. You told me you stopped all the ongoing investigations! YOU LIED TO ME!"

It was Lex's turn to bite down and make the muscles in his jaw twitch. Normally, he didn't mind Clark wandering around the mansion. What difference did it make? It was more his father's mansion than his own. So he told his staff to welcome the boy with open arms, but it was times such as these that he really, really hated how curious Clark had the tendency to be. Who was he to snoop around in his house? If a door is locked then chances are someone doesn't want you snooping around. "Look Clark, I didn't lie to you. I told you that I had stopped all those investigations and I did. All that stuff you saw were simply mementos of our past. The Porsche I had crashed the very day I met you is in there, too. It's not just about you! It's about me too. There's a reason why we met on the bridge that day. I know it! And the answer--"

"No! No, Lex. You told me you had that stuff destroyed and you lied. You're supposed to be my friend--"

"I am, Clark! Just listen to me." He knew Clark wouldn't understand. That's why he had the door completely sealed. Now, how the boy got in there in the first place was beyond Lex and it was due to Clark that all of this had started in the first place. If he would just tell Lex what it was he was constantly hiding then they wouldn't have these problems. All these excuses, lies and every single time Lex asked him about his "sudden disappearances" and how the boy manage to show up exactly the right time to save his life (although, Lex wasn't really complaining about that), all he would received would be one lie after another... but he could see it in the boy's eyes: a gleaming mistrust. Despite everything (and anything) Lex did, it was never enough. It probably never would be. "Actually, you know what, Clark? I'm done explaining myself to you. You'll never listen. You never do."

"Lex..."

There just wasn't a point in explaining anymore. Frankly, he was sick of it. He was sick of following the same good damn pattern every time Clark was upset with him. The boy would confront him with whatever issue, whine, rant and finally, he'd ignore Lex until he felt like he had punished the other boy enough. Bastard. No more child's play. "Goodbye, Clark. I'll see you when I get back."

Lex turned away and ascended the stairs into the plane. He could feel Clark's pouting lips and glossy emerald hues burn into the back of his head. No! Lex wouldn't look back. He couldn't. If he did, Lex knew he'd only rush back to Clark and tell him all those pretty words he knew the boy wanted to hear. Screw it! Clark needed to grow up, already.

The young Luthor heir settled into the thick cushioned leather seat and buckled himself in. Ah, Gotham. It certainly had been awhile since Lex had found himself in the depths of Gotham. The city brought him back to his younger years; years full of neon lights and all the heroin he could sniff through one nostril before his nose bled. Of course, that was all beyond him. Bruce had made sure of that. Oh! Speaking of Bruce... Lex pulled his sleek cell phone from the confines of his jacket.

_"Hello?"_

"Bruce? It's Lex. I'm half way to Gotham right now. Care to join me for dinner in--" He checked his silver and purple Rolex. "Approximately an hour? I know, it's short notice but I'm going to be in town soon. I thought it'd be a grand opportunity to catch up on things. If you're not too busy, that is."


	2. Chapter II

_"Bruce? It's Lex. I'm half way to Gotham right now. Care to join me for dinner in-- Approximately an hour? I know, it's short notice but I'm going to be in town soon. I thought it'd be a grand opportunity to catch up on things. If you're not too busy, that is."_

"Lex, is that really you? Oh, if it weren't for my tabs on LuthorCorp I would have thought that you ran away to some middle-of-nowhere town in Kansas. Excuse me, you've already done that, haven't you?" Bruce laughed a full attractive laugh, one that hadn't escaped his lips in a long time. Who was it on the phone that could make Bruce exclaim like that?

"You're coming into town? Metropolis getting too dull for you? It's okay, I understand. Without a doubt we should get together, go to dinner and catch up. You need to tell me more about that boyfriend of yours. Call me when you arrive at the airport, okay? Have your driver take you to our place. See you, Lex."

Bruce hung up his phone and slipped the little electronic device into the hidden pocket inside of his black trench coat. Joe had not moved into the limousine. He had stood by, eavesdropping on Bruce's impromptu conversation. His arms were crossed over his chest and his foot was tapping impatiently on the sidewalk. Once the conversation was over a smile graced Joe's face and suddenly it seemed as if all annoyance dissipated and the younger man's affect was greatly improved. "Brucie, you're such an important man. Just make sure those phone calls don't get too numerous during our dinner, okay? I'd have to throw a fit if that was the case." Joe made a sound resembling a hyena's laughter and moved to get into the limo. Bruce frowned and reached out, grabbing Joe's arm gently and pulling him back.

"Sorry, Joey. New plans. My old friend Lex is coming in for business and I haven't seen this boy for a while now. He's the light of my life, you know." Although the comment was made jokingly, there was a glint in Bruce's eye that Joe didn't recognize. A glint that made Joe instantaneously suspicious.

"The light of your life?"

"I've know Lex for years, Joey--"

"Lex? Are you talking about Lex Luthor?"

"Yes, Joey, Lex Luthor. I've told you about him before. We went to--"

"Yeah, yeah, you went to Excelsior Prep together and you two are best friends, isn't that precious?" Joe laughed as he talked, the smile on his face stretching dangerously. It looked as if Joe's seams were tearing and his face was going to fall apart.

"We'll reschedule and go out some other time." With a stoic face Bruce opened the door to his limousine and guided Joe into the seat. "Anthony will take you anywhere you want to go, Joey."

"No, Bruce, you can't just leave me. You said that you'd take me out." The laughter and smile had faded, replaced with a face that burned with anger at Bruce and his little friend from LuthorCorp. "You can't just break your word."

Bruce chuckled; he found it amusing whenever Joe threw one of his little fits. It did not bother the older man much that Joe was glaring at him so furiously. Within a day or two, after whining and complaining to his friend Harleen, Joe would be calling Bruce and telling him how sorry he was that he had ignored him. Bruce would forgive him without even thinking about it for a second and then the two would go on to continue being best friends. It's just how life worked.

"You're so cute, Joey. Talk to you later." Bruce closed the car door on Joe and walked around to the front of the window, bending down and speaking to his driver. "Tony, take Joey down to Harleen's, would you? He's going to want to blow off some steam."

"Sure, anything ya want, sir."

"Thanks, Tony." Bruce walked back to the sidewalk and watched as the limo drove off through the city toward Harleen Quinzel's house. Harleen was a friend of Joey's from school. A sweet girl with a devious smile that Bruce knew was one day going to get him and Joe in trouble. She had been studying to become a psychiatrist and often practiced her craft on Joe, who certainly needed a bit of therapy every now and then. Joe would rant and rave to the chestnut haired beauty and once she had stripped him of all his negative feelings he would come running back.

The restaurant that Bruce had instructed Lex to meet him at was a quaint but upscale place called Antonelli's, located around the corner from the Wayne Enterprises main office building. With a small smirk and deep breath, Bruce began weaving his way through the crowds of people passing him on the sidewalk towards the restaurant. While he walked Bruce whipped out his phone and dialed the restaurant's number (he had taken many a business partner to Antonelli's and thus had the number memorized) and instructed the peppy hostess to save Mr Wayne's favorite table for himself and Lex Luthor.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

----------

How COULD he?

How could Bruce just ABANDON him like that?

Joe sat in the back of the limousine, staring at the window without really looking through it with a cruel smile painted across his face. Bruce was a fucking bastard, Bruce knew just want to do to drive Joe fucking INSANE. It wasn't fair that Joe always came second when it came to sweet little Lex Luthor. It wasn't fair that Bruce found the need to break plans that he had made only two minutes earlier. Sometimes Joe was convinced that Bruce didn't give a flying fuck about him. Bruce was so. So. So not right sometimes. He was often flaky, missing dates and appointments, finding excuses for every little event that he couldn't possibly attend because he was busy doing something. Oftentimes it felt to Joe like Bruce was carrying a secret with him that he refused to share. Almost every second of the day Joe thought about taking an axe to that pretty head of Bruce's in an effort to make all those secrets bleed out.

As Anthony crossed the intersection of First and Kingsley, images of that first day sped through Joe's head at a speed that only he could follow. Images of the Wayne building, Joe's prehistoric car being hooked up to the tow truck, the truck driver who wouldn't cut the seventeen year old kid a little fucking slack and Bruce. Bruce, the ridiculously handsome young billionaire that just happened to wander out of his building at the exact moment that Joe was down on his knees, begging the tow truck driver to just give him this one free pass, just once. He remembered that smile that Bruce gave when he walked up and placed a large hand on Joe's thin shoulder, a smile that was filled with confidence and just perhaps a little arrogance.

"Don't worry about your car," Bruce had said, his eyes glittering as he peered down on Joe. "I'll buy you a new car. Anything you want."

Anything he wanted. Four years ago, Joe was allowed to get anything he wanted. Now he was lucky if he could even receive a fucking dinner with Bruce. So much for the celebration; at least Harleen would be proud of him, right?

**_- in this city -_**

Lex flipped his cell phone closed with a distinct sound of plastic against plastic. He rested his head against the cool window pane, which shot a rather welcomed chill down his body. As he stared at the darkness through the slightly fogged window, he could vaguely see the outlines of Clark's angelic features in the clouds. The image became more pronounced as the moon drifted in and out of the clouds. Clark's eyes momentarily highlighted by the brief appearances of the moon. He could see the outline of betrayal chiseled into those brilliantly green hues. A green so vivid, so vibrant that it simply entranced Lex. Threw him into a whirlwind of absolute lust and admiration for a boy who fed Lex nothing but mistrust and excuses. If he didn't feel such an anger towards Clark, the young Luthor would almost go as far to say the small pang he felt in his ribs was simply guilt, but what had he to feel guilty of?

Well, yes. He had told Clark he would call off all investigations and he did! The room simply held contents of his past and future. He truly believed that. He somehow believed that this boy... this high school teenager was his future. Where and how exactly that was, well, Lex wasn't sure. Therefore, he had built this room to discover that very reason. Clark seemed to be the source of most (if not all) of these meteor freaks. Okay, perhaps that was a little too unrealistic. Clark wasn't exactly the "source" of it, really. The boy had a hero complex far beyond what Lex could really comprehend. Nonetheless, this room... the photos, his Porsche (that he was still certain had hit Clark that day on the bridge), the meteors, and all those damn homicidal meteor freaks had something to do with his savior. His angel.

Damn it! He had to stop thinking about Clark like this. It wasn't healthy. He closed his eyes. If only he could make Clark believe him. It seemed like only a few days ago, the boy was completely mesmerized by Lex's charms. Laughing at Lex's odd humor and horrible jokes. Only a few days ago Clark had treated him like a friend and not some criminal. If only he could rid Clark of his father's sanctimonious platitudes! Ugh! If anyone had it out for him, it was certainly Jonathan Kent, but he wasn't going to go there. Not tonight anyway. Clark had provided more than enough emotional distress for Lex without adding the senior Kent into the mix.

Lex slipped his near paper thin cell phone into his suit pocket. He slowly opened his eyes to watch as the plane elegantly flew over cornfields towards the dark and gloomy city that was known as Gotham. He certainly didn't miss that element of Gotham. It was too dark and damp for Lex's liking. Unfortunately, it was Bruce's humble abode and Lionel's destination for most of his black market dealings. Not that Lionel ever formally admitted to it of course, but Lex wasn't an idiot. He knew his father better than he knew.. well, Clark, really. God damnit. A muscle twitched in his jaw again.

_"Lex..."_

He could hear him so loud and clear in his head. It was almost as if the tall dark Angel had leaned over him and whispered into his ear...

The small passenger jet began to shake as it descended back to Earth. Although his father had always scolded Lex for closing his eyes during landing, he couldn't help himself as he listened to the sounds of the jet plane's wheels coming in contact with the landing strip; his hands firmly grasping the seat's armrest and pale blue eyes firmly rested upon the black television screen at the head of the plane.

----------

Clark watched as the older boy disappeared into the confines of the plane. A feeling of deep regret emerged its ugly head in the pits of his heart but he refused to acknowledge its presence. He wanted to stop Lex and demand a further explanation than what he had offered though he knew it would do no good. He wasn't sure what to believe when it came to Lex. While the young Luthor never bluntly lied, often times he never told the complete truth. But then, could Clark really talk? He wasn't exactly the epitome of truth himself. How many times had he outright lied to Lex to protect his secret?

Too many to count, quite frankly. He supposed he couldn't blame Lex for being so curious, really. However, he had taken it too far! A room entirely dedicated to him? That was beyond creepy. That was nearly stalker-ish, really! No, he'd give Lex the space he needed for now. Maybe. A part of him wanted to run after Lex. He wanted to follow the older boy to Gotham and plead with him. Maybe apologize for acting like a total jerk.

He watched until the plane became nothing more than a speck on the horizon. His shaggy black hair flew into his shining emerald hues when the wind blew it back. Yeah, he'd wait for Lex to calm down and come back to Smallville...

Er, maybe..

----------

Lex retrieved his cell phone from his suit jacket and dialed Bruce's number. Hearing the man's voice always brought a genuine smile to his ghastly pale face. It was an odd sensation to cross his features but welcomed nonetheless. "Bruce, it's me. The usual place then? Fantastic, I'll see you there in a few minutes then. Order me a glass of their finest Cognac, please. I need a drink."

He briskly hung up the phone.

Speaking of alcoholic beverages, Lex reached for the mini-bar and quickly grabbed his father's favorite cognac (L'Esprit de Courvoisier) from within. He almost considered skipping on a glass, but it would be a great shame to simply chug a two hundred year old bottle of cognac. In fact, that would be downright disgraceful. Therefore, like a proper gentleman, he found himself gracefully sipping from a crystal glass.

It had been years since he had seen Bruce. Years since he had seen that somber yet youthful face. He wondered vaguely if Bruce still contained that somberness; he wouldn't be surprised. Of course, the billionaire's face was often times printed across the pages of magazines such as GQ and FORTUNE, but Lex didn't have time for such things. He'd rather preserve Bruce's image from their schoolboy days. Despite the fact that it was much too late for that.

The limo lurched and Lex knew they had arrived. While it had taken no more than thirty minutes for his driver to reach the restaurant, the smell of alcohol was already heavy on his breath. He almost regretted drinking so much but simply blamed it on shit-tastic day and shoved his slender pale hands into the depths of his pockets. His breath lingered in front of him; the icy winter air stung his lungs and made his nose turn a little pink at the very tip. Lex quickly entered the restaurant. While it wasn't Lex's favorite, it certainly made Bruce happy.

And the smile that graced Bruce's lips when he slid into the seat across from him made the trip here entirely worth it. "Bruce." Lex's smile was a little off but he tried to pull himself together for his friend. "God, has it really been a lifetime since I've seen you? You look great."


	3. Chapter III

Bruce was well aware of the fact that Lex, as far as his taste buds were concerned, did not hold Antonelli's as one of his favorite restaurants, but it was their place. The same restaurant that Bruce's parents had taken him to every weekend before they died and the same restaurant that Bruce had taken Lex to on their first "date" back in high school when the illusion that there was a romantic future ahead for Bruce and Lex still existed. It was a classy albeit cliche place, equipped with thick red table cloths and crystal wine glasses that still managed to sparkle in the low lamp and candlelight. Going to another restaurant just seemed blasphemous under the circumstances.

Emily, the pretty redheaded hostess at Antonelli's always saved Mr Wayne's table whether he called ahead or not. When the handsome dark billionaire walked through the heavy stained oak doors, Emily was waiting to lead him to his table in the back. Her dazzling smile was always something that brightened Bruce's day. "Will you be needing any menus tonight, Mr Wayne?"

"No, thank you, Emily. Mr Luthor and I have the menu all up here." Bruce tapped his temple with his middle finger and grinned. "Could you ensure that our dinner remains uninterrupted, sweetheart?"

"Certainly, Mr Wayne," Emily replied quickly, blushing. "I'll have Roger bring you something to drink?"

"Just a glass of Perignon for myself. And could you also have Roger bring a class of cognac for Mr Luthor? Preferably Courvosier Erte, if possible."

"Of course, sir. Enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you, Emily." Bruce watched the pretty girl leave and sat down by the window, watching as the evening clouds darkened and began to hang low with coming rains. It was only about ten or fifteen minutes before Bruce spotted Lex weaving through the tables, carrying a heavy weight on his shoulders and something hazy on his mind. Bruce stood up to pull his old friend into his arms, inhaling deeply as he pressed Lex to his chest. He missed Lex's scent, the sweet smell that always seemed to linger on Lex's smooth skin. When the two separated they sat down at the same table that they always sat at and smiled at one another.

_"Bruce. God, has it really been a lifetime since I've seen you? You look great."_

"Not half as good as you, Lex. You still have that lovely snow white glow to you. I've always liked that, you know." Bruce chuckled and took a sip of his champagne, letting his eyes roam over Lex, all of Lex (even the part hidden underneath the table), an area that Bruce was all too well familiar with. "Have a little bit of cognac before coming? I don't know why you can think that you can get away with tipsiness with me. I was the one that gave you your first drink, remember?"

The atmosphere was perfect, just like the night of Bruce and Lex's first date. Back when Bruce and Lex had been just old enough to buy into the whole idea of boyfriends and romance, back when they had both been seduced by the idea that they could be together forever, as if either of them thought that far in advance. The lighting, the table, the gloomy weather outside the windows. The only thing different from that night was their height and beverage choices, and perhaps a waiter or two.

"I can't believe we have went this long without seeing one another. I suppose we've been just preoccupied with running our companies, hm? Well, at least we get to be together now, share a pleasant meal, and if you're not doing anything remarkably important then we can plan the rest of our night together. I assume that you're staying at Lionel's penthouse? If you would rather not have to deal with your... charming father, you know you're always welcome to stay with me."

* * *

"Oh, Joseph, why so serious, hm?"

Harleen feigned a pout and pulled Joe down onto her couch, a piece of decadent furniture that anyone could just sink into and die happy. Her thick brown hair fell in loose artificial curls past her shoulders, and her pale skin seemed to emit an eerie glow in the low light of her apartment. Joe sat next to her, his dirty blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes, his lips turned down in a perpetual frown.

"I don't understand how he thinks that he can just dump me like that and have there be no consequences for his actions. Does he believe in utter chaos? Does he think that his actions have no reciprocal reactions? The logical train of thinking would be Bruce acts like an asshole and I'm angry with him, but somehow he seems to believe that he can do whatever he wants and that I, me, myself, that Joe will not hold him accountable for what he has done. Just because some freaky billionaire weirdo calls him up suddenly I'm not good enough to hang around with anymore? Lex Luthor, who does that little punk think he is, anyway? If he thinks that he can steal Bruce away from me then he is mistaken, he understands nothing about Joe."

"Joseph, Joseph, calm down. Ya know how Bruce is. He does what he wants, when he wants. Bruce has always been like that, I'm sure. Would ya like something to drink, Joseph?"

"No, Harley, no. You don't understand. Bruce, Bruce takes care of me, okay? If Bruce doesn't take care of me then I have nothing, I have no one."

"You have me," Harleen replied, her voice tinged with an ounce of hope.

"You're not Bruce. Bruce is my other half, he is my mirror image. He's just as crazy as I am."

Harleen smiled sadly and looked at Joe's face, admiring his Chelsea grin. "Well, if ya really think that--"

"How do you save a man from drowning?"

"I don't know, Joseph." Harleen smiled. "How?"

"Take your foot off of his head." Joe erupted into a fit of maniacal laughter, causing Harleen to sigh gently as she reveled in the sound of his laugh.

"Do ya feel better?" she asked sweetly, running her fingers through Joe's thin hair.

"Bruce is going to want me tonight."

"Of course he is, Joe. Who wouldn't?"

**_- in this city -_**

Lex closed his eyes as he felt Bruce's arms wrap around his frail, thin body. The older man's scent engulfed him, just as his arms had. It felt for a moment as if they had been transported back to their boarding school days. Days that Lex had spent in these arms; his head resting on Bruce's chest as they lounged beneath the shade of the vast oak trees on the school grounds, escaping the summer heat. He clung onto the memory until Bruce had finally pulled away and they both took their seats across each other. His body no longer felt cold from the dreary Gotham weather. No, Bruce's body had given him a blazing warmth as he slid into his seat. While he never appreciated the restaurant's cheesy Italian theme, he had to admit the dim lighting and the dancing candlelight from their table set an almost ethereal glow about Bruce. It reminded him vaguely of the last time he had seen Bruce.

Wow, it really had been a lifetime ago, hadn't it? He hadn't seen Bruce since he had graduated from Metropolis University; the very same school his father had graduated from. Originally, Lex had wanted to go to Gotham University to be with Bruce and also take advantage of their science department since it was far more recognized than any other university around. When Lex had finally graduated high school (Bruce had been a year ahead of him), he had conjured up all these idealistic plans of them living together and going to GothamU. Unfortunately, Lionel had the final say in Lex's higher education and therefore, he was majoring in business and attending school in his home city of Metropolis. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. Lex loved Metropolis! He simply spent his entire college career in clubs and entirely drugged up. Regardless, he graduated with Summa Cum Laude. Yes, he was just that amazing or rather, Lionel had that much money. Either way, really. He wondered if Bruce ever knew about his drugged rampages. He probably did. Bruce knew everything about Lex and despite knowing Bruce nearly his entire life, he felt like he knew next to nothing about his best friend. How odd. It was nearly identical to how he felt about Clark. No, he knew Clark... he almost knew him better than he knew Bruce, really. Perhaps..

_"Not half as good as you, Lex. You still have that lovely snow white glow to you. I've always liked that, you know."_

He hadn't anticipated how the sound of Bruce's voice would simply consume him. It felt so familiar to him, like a whisper from a past memory. No matter how far apart or how much time elapsed since he had seen Bruce, he would always remember the older man's voice. Always. He had such a strong, authoritative, if not compelling, voice that Lex remembered falling over and over for when he was younger. Well, he supposed he still did. At least it would seem so.

"Yeah, I vaguely remember." Bruce's chuckle almost led Lex into one, but he stifled the temptation. Instead he took a sip of the cognac sitting in front of him. Hmm, Bruce had gone out of his way to order the most expensive cognac it seemed. Well, of course he did; that was hardly surprising, really. He could feel Bruce's eyes raking over him already. The thought made him feel horribly self conscious and again he attempted to drown it out with cognac.

_"Have a little bit of cognac before coming? I don't know why you can think that you can get away with tipsiness with me. I was the one that gave you your first drink, remember?"_

Busted. It would seem that despite all the years that went by, Bruce still knew him all too well. Lex blushed and stared into the amber depths of his drink. He could vividly remember the first drink he had. It had placed him in immense trouble with Lionel, since Lex had drunk all of his father's fine liquors. In fact, he still had the scar on his lip where Lionel had punched him. Oh yes, he definitely remembered that incident. "I try not to," he muttered. He gave a sardonic chuckle. "Not exactly the highlight of my life as you recall."

_"I can't believe we have went this long without seeing one another. I suppose we've been just preoccupied with running our companies, hm? Well, at least we get to be together now, share a pleasant meal, and if you're not doing anything remarkably important then we can plan the rest of our night together. I assume that you're staying at Lionel's penthouse? If you would rather not have to deal with your... charming father, you know you're always welcome to stay with me."_

"Our companies? I have no company. Any concept of possessing my own LexCorp was very publicly truncated by my father, you know that. As far as anyone is concerned, there is only LuthorCorp. I wouldn't say I've been particularly busy with that anyway. No, actually, I've been wasting my time in Smallville until my father deems me fit to run things from Metropolis," he paused a moment to take a sip from his glass. "I met this boy named Clark Kent. He's a peculiar boy, really. I'll have to tell you more about him in a bit. I'm not really hungry and frankly, I prefer not to stay in any of Lionel's humble abodes. So, do you mind going back to your place?"

----------

"Clark, stop pacing, you're driving me nuts."

"Sorry!" Clark blushed and immediately stopped in mid-step. He gently put his foot down before retreating back to his desk."I just feel the need to move around."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Chloe muttered darkly, casting evil eyes upon the raven haired boy. "What's wrong, anyway?"

The teen crossed his arms over his chest and looked out through the hayloft doors. Above them, the sky was beginning to darken as the sun retreated for the evening. Gentle colors painted the vast canvas with subtle hints of pink, blue and touches of purple around the clouds. It was a perfect evening. The breeze was cool yet the temperature was warm given the spring season. In the distance he could hear the birds chirping and the faint rustling of the tree leaves in the spring breeze.

"Excuse me! Hellooooo! Earth to Clark!"

"Oh, sorry Chloe. I was just thinking about Lex. He left for Gotham this morning." He turned to face Chloe. "I was in Lex's mansion this morning and I found this room he had in one of the abandoned wings. It was a room practically dedicated to me! It had pictures of me and meteors in glass cases. It also had Lex's damn Porsche! The one he smashed on the bridge that day. He told me he had gotten rid of it, but he lied. He lied about everything! All the investigations... everything, Chloe! How can I trust him?"

It hurt his heart to think about it, really. Chloe got up and approached Clark, the look of concern filled her eyes. She placed her hands on Clark's shoulders. "Calm down, Clark. Maybe it's nothing. Did you ask Lex about it?"

"Yes." His lower lip trembled. _Pull yourself together, man!_ He tore his eyes away from Chloe and stared at something far behind her. "He said it wasn't about me. That I was being selfish to think it was. He said it was about him and his future. That somehow it all tied in with me and the meteors. Whatever that means. I think... well, I... there were pictures of me everywhere! What does that have to do with his future?"

_That he loves you._ Chloe didn't say it aloud and she doubted she ever would. That was Lex's secret to tell Clark whether he realized it or not. The poor boy obsessed over Lex. She wondered how someone as smart as Lex could fail to notice. "Look Clark, maybe there's more to the story than that. I mean, he was leaving. So, it wasn't like Lex had a chance to really explain himself."

"So, we should go to Gotham then?"

"No, I doubt either of our parents would allow that to happen. Just give him an opportunity to explain. That's all I'm saying, Clark. It can wait for him to come home."

"If he ever does."

Clark sighed. He brushed the hair from his eyes and miserably threw himself onto the couch.


	4. Chapter IV

Perhaps Lex had a bit of an alcohol problem; Bruce wouldn't blame him if he did. Chances are Bruce would never blame Lex for anything. Each time Bruce's eyes moved over Lex's body the younger man took another sip from the glass of cognac, probably to water down the anxiety that was overwhelming his thin frame. Bruce could not help but be attracted to Lex's obvious discomfort, a quality that the young Luthor never seemed to grow out of, no matter how many times Bruce took Lex's clothes off for him. During their time in prep school it had been almost every night that Bruce's hands felt all over Lex's pale body, exploring places that Lex had been too afraid to explore himself. Lex had seemed so nervous then, and he appeared to be nervous now. After a few moments Bruce decided to spare Lex the discomfort and look into his eyes, something that he was sure his old friend would prefer.

_"Our companies? I have no company. Any concept of possessing my own LeXCorp was very publicly truncated by my father, you know that. As far as anyone is concerned, there is only LuthorCorp. I wouldn't say I've been particularly busy with that anyway. No, actually, I've been wasting my time in Smallville until my father deems me fit to run things from Metropolis."_

"You'll get LexCorp, I know you will. It's just a matter of time. One day your father will realize that you're more of a threat than he could have ever imagined, and gaining control of LuthorCorp and creating LexCorp will be just another walk in the park." Bruce smiled and took a sip of champagne, letting the pleasant bubbly liquid sensation trickle down his throat. "To be frank, the only reason that I have complete control of Wayne Enterprises is because I have no parents to share the power with."

Bruce's smile faltered for a moment but then regained its charming structure, leaving only slight evidence of his continuing mourning over his parents' murders. As a child and even now, despite the fact that Bruce and Lex were quite wrapped up in their own complicated lives, Bruce often wondered whether it was worse to not have parents or to have a father like Lionel, constantly asserting his power over you, purposefully creating a weak creature to blindly follow his every step. While Bruce did not envy his friend's position, the selfish part of his being forced him to feel that some parent was better than no parent at all.

Although to the common outsider it would seem as if Lex changed subjects from LuthorCorp to the small town farm boy rather quickly, Bruce had known the young man long enough to notice when the cogs in Lex's head were turning and changing direction. The way that his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed, Bruce could tell that there was something important coming along, waiting to fall from Lex's soft lips. He watched Lex's mouth closely as he commenced speaking.

_"I met this boy named Clark Kent. He's a peculiar boy, really. I'll have to tell you more about him in a bit. I'm not really hungry and frankly, I prefer not to stay in any of Lionel's humble abodes. So, do you mind going back to your place?"_

"Yes, you will have to tell me all about your new boyfriend. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't dying for details." Deciding not to push the issue further, Bruce called and paid for the check, leading Lex outside. He wasn't surprised when Lex said that he wasn't hungry, he often wasn't, and didn't mind whisking him away back to one of his penthouses instead of sitting inside the restaurant, despite how sentimental it was to them. Or Bruce, at least.

The two got into Bruce's limo, finding themselves in downtown Gotham in a matter of minutes thanks to the chauffeur's excellent driving. They talked about simple things, pointless things. Business matters, weather patterns. Bruce briefly mentioned the new head of public relations, a young and fresh Joseph Kerr, graduate of Gotham University. Thinking about Joey made Bruce's heart ache for a minute. He should not have left Joe so quickly, but he couldn't reject an invitation to see Lex. Bruce would make it up to Joe once Lex left. Go out to dinner, take him shopping, buy him a new suit or television or car, whatever Joe wanted. It was easy to please the boy, and he would forgive Bruce for his minor transgression. Yes, he would forgive him easily. No need to worry about Joe, Harleen would take care of him, she always did. Lex was here now, Lex needed him.

"Take off your coat, stay a while."

Bruce's place was immaculate, not a piece of furniture that did not match, not a book or magazine out of its place from the shelves that lined the walls. Each painting and photograph was framed and hung perfectly on the wall. There was a large patio outside behind sparkling glass doors that overlooked Gotham. The lights from the city were bright but somehow Gotham still seemed to look gloomy and dark, an aspect of Gotham nightlife of which many newcomers immediately took note.

"Lex, you really should not go so long again without coming to see me. Next time you do, I'm coming for you." Sometime in between walking from the doorway to the couch in the livingroom, Bruce had discarded his coat and unbuttoned his dress shirt, run his fingers through his hair and mussed it in just the way that he had when he was a teenager. Something had begun to stir inside of Bruce, a little voice had been nagging him beginning the very second that he had seen Lex approach the table inside Antonelli's. Just a whisper then, it was screaming now. Screaming, panting, yelling, a screeching banshee locked inside of his brain that had to be released, that could only be released with the feel of Lex's body against his own.

With a sharp turn towards Lex and a strong, determined hand, Bruce pulled the shorter man towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You can tell me about your boyfriend," he whispered, his lips brushing against Lex's cheek as he spoke, "you can tell me about your father. You can whisper all your dreams and desires if you want. But I'd much rather you scream them." His lips were hot against Lex's, his heart was pounding in his chest. Lex's lean body was the perfect counter to Bruce's muscular build. Bruce's kiss was filled with passion and lust, a carnal desire that the older man had to satisfy before the screaming tore through his temporal lobe and left him deaf for the rest of his life.

* * *

"You want to know my philosophy, Harley, hm? You want to know what makes Mr Joe Kerr tick, tick, _tick_?"

"Sure, Joseph. Tell me what makes you_ tock_."

Joe smirked at Harleen's cute little joke. That's what it was, cute. Like Harley. Harley was cute. "Well, Miss Quinzel," Joe slurred, his breath smelling of vodka, "my philosophy, theory, whateveryouwannacallit, is one bad day. Just one! It can change everything. One bad day can make a man go fucking crazy, y'see?"

"How, Joseph? How can just one day drive someone insane?"

"It's simple, really. You put the sanest man on the planet, you take him and you put him in the most horrific situation possible, you can drive him mad. His tiny little brain won't be able to cope with the tragedy, the trauma that's washing over him like a tsunami from hell and he'll just POP. Like a sanity balloon, just pop and there'll be nothing left but pure insanity."

Harleen paused and tilted her head, pursing her lips as she thought. "I dunno, Joey. Some people have more coping skills than others. I'm sure that there are some people that can resist the temptations of psychosis."

"You sure about that?"

"Well, no, of course I'm not sure. How could I be? It's just a thought."

"I'm telling ya, Harley. One bad day, that's all that it takes."

"Have you had a bad day, Joseph?"

"My whole life is one bad day."

_**- in this city -**_

The hand Bruce had placed on the small of his back as he led Lex to his awaiting limo burned vivaciously over his skin, sending a tingling warmth up his spine and down his hairless arms. He was sure if he did, in fact, had hair, it would most certainly be standing on its end. Of course Bruce had this effect over him. In fact, Bruce contained a lot of power over Lex. Perhaps it was odd that he knew this and yet did nothing to avoid it. He wasn't sure what he or Bruce was intending as they slid into the pristine leather seats in the back of the limo.

No. That was a lie. He knew exactly what Bruce wanted from him. Lex always knew what Bruce wanted. The older man was so very direct with his desires. If Bruce wanted something, he wouldn't take no for an answer; perhaps it was the spoiled billionaire in him. Lex, on the other hand, meticulously planned and schemed until he got what he wanted. Granted, it was the long and complicated way around such things but frankly, it didn't matter. Eventually, he would get whatever it was he wanted. Although, it would always seem like Lex had the tendency to also lose whatever he gained as well. Two steps forward, one step back. Right Lex?

Bruce had placed himself dangerously close to Lex. Their thighs were lightly touching each other, which made Lex incredibly nervous for the first time in years. Why was he feeling this way? He had known this man since he was thirteen. Come to think of it, this was the same way he felt when Bruce had first introduced himself. When everyone had called the older man (then boy) Spooky. The thought made him chuckle internally. Children they had been, once and long ago. When dreams were a possibility and a blooming romance once danced within Lex's (and maybe even Bruce's) vivid blue eyes. A time when Bruce's hands had eagerly explored Lex's pale lean body. He remembered the warmth it filled him with, how it eased his anxiety. He shook such sentimental inklings from his thoughts and occupied himself by staring out the window.

How could anyone live in such a dark, gloomy and criminally infested city? Granted, Gotham had its Batman (the thought always made Lex chuckle) to protect its citizens, but even so, the atmosphere was just so uninhabitable. Gotham was the true antithesis of everything Metropolis looked and stood for. While the bright Metropolis sun stood blazing over the city's tallest skyscrapers, the Gotham sun was hidden beneath the dreary overcast skies. Gazing through the windows (quipping idle chatter to avoid any unwanted silence in the expansive limo) with bemused eyes, Lex observed the Gothic architecture. The burly faces of gargoyles peered back at him, staring him down as the limo moved swiftly (almost elegantly so) through Gotham's downtown district. In the near distance, he could see the building that held his father's penthouse, it was not far from Bruce's prime real estate. The limo made a rather sharp turn, forcing Lex to bump shoulders with Bruce. He clenched his jaw. Think about Clark... what about Clark? There was nothing going on between him and the farm boy. Nothing at all. Not by design of course, but rather.. well, Clark was just a boy. That was just it. So, what had he to feel ashamed about?

Absolutely nothing.

Lex mumbled a faint apology and stared at his shoes. The limo came to a halt in front of Bruce's luxurious building. The older man held the door for him as he exited the vehicle. In what seemed like a blur of words, noises and colors, he was soon led up through the elevator into Bruce's penthouse suite, complete with a full bar, aquarium and whatever else a bachelor could possibly want. Lex considered making a bee-line straight for the bar. Resisting the urge (partly deciding that he had enough to drink for the night), he entertained himself simply by observing a framed photo on the wall. It was a picture of him and Bruce; Bruce's arm was slung over his shoulder and his face held a genuine piercing smile. It lit his face, making his eyes sparkle. This was the Bruce he knew; his hair a tousled mess, falling into his dark eyes and his body hard, toned with the years of training in the Orient with the various renown Kung Fu masters.

_"Take off your coat, stay a while."_

"I probably shouldn't stay long, Bruce," he started. Bad things might happen, silently added. "Business meetings bright and early tomorrow. Besides, you know how Daddy Dearest will react if his boy fails to attend his precious business dealings."

Actually, he wouldn't care if Lex failed to show up, but he wasn't going to mention that.

_"Lex, you really should not go so long again without coming to see me. Next time you do, I'm coming for you."_

The young Luthor scion gulped. "You know I don't mean to. Things simply come up, surely you understand how that goes."

Lex moved to follow Bruce into the living room. Evidently, Bruce didn't take much time to get himself settled in, having discarded his coat and unbuttoned his dress shirt, so that his defined muscles peaked from beneath. The image made it very hard for Lex to avoid raking his eyes over Bruce, head to foot and over again. His heart began to pick up pace within his chest. Did Bruce ever age? With his hair mussed in that perfect way, he looked as if he were eighteen again. He bit down on his tongue. No, Bruce wasn't his anymore. Bruce didn't want him. Isn't that the impression he had made when the other man stormed out on him the day he announced "his" decision to go to Metropolis University instead of Gotham University? So, what was he playing at now?

Bruce had suddenly stopped just a couple of steps ahead of him, his back foot swerved toward him and in a rush of desperate desire, Lex found his waist being grasped with strong arms. "Bruce?" he dared to whisper. Although, it came out more as a gasp than anything else. "What are you--"

He was cut off by Bruce. _"You can tell me about your boyfriend; you can tell me about your father. You can whisper all your dreams and desires if you want. But I'd much rather you scream them."_

His best friend's lips were so close to his own. The man's breath felt so hot against his cold pale skin. He grasped Bruce's shirt into his hands to support his weight. He felt light headed and lost in the man's clear desires. Bruce wanted him. Did he still love him then? Whatever the case, whatever the reason or story behind it, the mere fact that Bruce wanted him made Lex feel alive. It sparked a fire within him that he had thought disappeared and died like their boyhood relationship had. His lips were suddenly engulfed by Bruce's, lost within those lush rosy lips. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, his hand snaked around to grasp Bruce's thin waist as the other quickly assaulted the belt the man wore, quickly releasing the buckle.


End file.
